


Musings of Madness

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade still watches his Apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of Madness

He'd made a clean get away. The kid never even saw him go, in the aftermath of defeating Raven's father.

Sometimes, that disappointed him.

He kept his hand in; Wintergreen had been so very close to the Titans on more than one occasion. He watched; he threw small puzzles their way, never leaving a mark that would come back to him.

But he knew Robin thought of him on a daily basis. Knew that Robin was the one who had systematically backtracked his every movement up to his death at Tara's hands.

He knew Robin was still searching for him.

He wondered, watching the media so closely, if Starfire, the alien girl, even knew just what passed through Robin's mind at night when they were together.

A smile touched the lips behind the mask.

He did.


End file.
